She Told Me
by Looloo1987
Summary: Jay and Erin have found secret blissful happiness in each other's arms, but their happiness may be robbed from them in one moment's time. Life as they know it will be changed forever. This will be a multi-chapter fic. First story on here, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

He opened the door to his apartment, and almost immediately sank to his couch in exhaustion. He had never thought the day would have ended the way it did, after it began the glorious way it had…

He awoke to the sun shining through her bedroom window, not minding the slight pressure on his left side. He looked over to her sleeping form, curled into his side, head resting on his chest.

She would swear that she didn't like cuddling, and yet this is the way he would find her every morning, whether they stayed at her place or his. It had almost become like habit, they got off work and would order something to eat, have a few beers and watch a game on the television, he preferred the Blackhawks, she would rather catch a baseball game. Sometimes she would fall asleep on the couch, and he would carry her to bed, careful not to wake her. Other days they'd make their way to the bedroom, by way of shedding each others' clothes, after refamiliarizing themselves with every inch of each others' bodies. He loved her, he had told her as much a few days ago, and he was pretty sure she loved him too. She hadn't said as much yet, but they had been doing this dance for about 4 months now; but it felt like the dance that they were doing started much earlier than that.

He leaned his head down to her ear and carefully pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Good morning, beautiful," he whispered ever so softly while pressing his lips to the side of her head. He felt her move a little under his touch. He hated to wake her, especially with how tired she had been lately, but he knew they had only so much time to get to work, and showing up late together would definitely lead to more questions than either one of them wanted to answer. Voight still didn't know about them, and he couldn't imagine what would happen when he found out. Soon, Erin lifted her hazel eyes to his and kissed him on the lips. After a few moments, he broke away, breathless. "If you keep doing that, we are definitely going to be late to work."

"Mmm," Erin responded while cuddling further into his side.

"C'mon, Er, we've got to get up. You can join me in the shower if you'd like," he said as he rose from the bed with a glance over in her direction. He caught her eye just in time to see her devilish smirk. He had become so accustomed to mornings with her. Mornings waking up to Erin Lindsay were far superior to mornings without her. He didn't know how he would go back to life without her in it, and that's why it was so important to him to protect what they had together.

About an hour and a half later, he walked into work, knowing Erin would be about 6 minutes behind him. They had this down to a routine. He would leave a few minutes earlier, and pick them up both a cup of coffee, her a pumpkin latte, no matter the season, and he would get a black coffee, no frills, just caffeine. He would drop her coffee at her desk, settle into his, and wait for her to get there. While he waited for her to arrive, he knew to listen for the sound he had memorised, the sound of her combat boots climbing the stairs. When she would reach the top of the steps, he would send a quick wink in her direction, careful not to let anyone else catch the small gestures they both saved for only the other. One day, when he hadn't been so careful, Ruzek had intercepted one of the winks, leading to some interesting conversation, which led Ruzek to now believe he had a twitch. He asked him about it every once in a while. Thank goodness it was Ruzek, had it been Voight, he would have been toast.

After everyone had arrived, Voight emerged from his office, ready to brief them. "Alright everyone, we have a dangerous one today, handed to us from homicide. Over the last few months, a gang war has been building between the GDs and the Vice Lords. A few prominent members have turned up dead. Commissioner doesn't want this turning into an all out gang war, so he has us heading this one up. We are looking for one person in particular, he is thought to be the driving force behind the GDs. He goes by the name "Slash". He is extremely dangerous, as are most of the players involved. Okay team, Olinsky with Ruzek, Halstead and Lindsay, Antonio you are with me, and Atwater, I want you with Olinsky and Ruzek. Listen, everyone goes home tonight."

After excusing themselves from the bullpen, walking to their respective cars, ready to tackle the rest of the day. He looked to his left, expecting to see his partner climb into the driver's seat, but instead she walked to the passenger side. He gave her a quizzical look, because it was so unlike her to forego driving, and even more unlike her to do so willingly. She looked to him and shrugged, "I am exhausted, Halstead. Don't read into it." And so, he walked around the car and got in the driver's seat and drove to the address Voight had given them before leaving. The others pulled up shortly after them. They all gathered near the front of the building, careful not to draw attention to themselves. It looked to be a building with hundreds of little hallways. Voight asked Erin and him to cover the rear entrance, while he and the other took the front and side.

He and Erin had reached the rear entrance after first stopping to adjust their vests and were waiting for Voight's go ahead. When they heard what they were waiting for, they breached the door, not knowing exactly what to expect on the other side. They had intel that this was a GD hideout. As he entered the building, Erin kept her hand fastened on his shoulder, letting him know her position, as they cleared the first hallway, but also to reassure him that she was still by his side. So much of their communication was done without words, whether it be furtive looks while seated at their desks, or the simple gesture of a light touch for reassurance. As they walked, they came to hallway that lead two different directions. With a silent nod, they decided to each clear their respective hallway. As he headed down the hallway, throwing open doors, and checking each room, he thought he had heard a noise come from Erin's direction. He doubled back, as fast as he could. He didn't see anything immediately, but as he peered around the corner of the third door, he came face to face with an assailant. He looked past the young man, to see Erin laying on the floor gasping for breath, obviously bleeding, but he wasn't sure from where at first glance. The man punched him, catching him off guard and ran past him. Instead of bothering with the man, he dropped to the floor next to Erin, yelling into his radio, "This is Jay Halstead, Intelligence Division, I have an officer down, I repeat, officer down near the rear entrance of 1135 South Hastings. Send an ambulance!" He dropped the radio, whispering to Erin, "Hey, hey, look at me, please, Erin. Please breathe." He searched her for wounds, and found where the blood was coming from. It seems she had been stabbed, underneath her vest. He pressed on the wound, trying to stop the blood flow, all while still talking to her. "Come on, baby, breathe." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, hoping to calm her.

"I'm trying. I can't breathe though Jay. I am so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? Take your time and breathe. I know it hurts. But please breathe for me. The paramedics are on their way."

"I love you. I am sorry I didn't tell you that before. I made so many promises to you, Jay. I promised you Wisconsin," and with that last whisper her eyes closed, a few tears slipping out of her closed eyes, slipping into an unconscious state.

"No, no, no, no! You are not doing this to me Erin Lindsay. I told you three days ago that I loved you, and you do not get to tell me you love me back and die on me! You are not going anywhere, because we are going to grow old together, and we are going to buy a house, with a big white fence in the yard, and we are going to get a dog, and we are going to call him Gunner, a Great Dane, just like we talked about. And maybe one day, we are going to have little babies, with your sass and your hazel eyes. They will be perfect, and look just like you. I don't care if Voight transfers me, because it's worth it, if I get to spend every day and night with you…" he paused as he heard a noise behind him. He turned and half expected to see the man who had gotten away earlier, but instead he turned and saw Voight enter the room. He wasn't sure how much he had heard but frankly, he didn't care. Voight dropped to his knees next to him, with a look to his tear-filled face, the seriousness of the situation soaking in, putting his hands on Erin's face, feeling for a pulse, feeling for a breath, feeling for some sign of life. As he was doing this the paramedics entered the room, asking everyone to clear the room. Jay did as he was told but not without first kissing Erin's hand, before letting go, and whispering to her that he loved her one last time, before Antonio's sister pushed him out of the way…

TO BE CONTINUED.

Author's note: This is my first story here, feel free to tell me what you think! This will be a multi-chapter fic, I am hoping to update once a week. Timeline for this is about the middle of Season 2. I am a total linstead shipper, and this idea just grabbed me, and I needed to get it down on paper! I would love to hear what you guys think, and any constructive criticism that you may have. Thank you for reading! Stay tuned!


	2. She Told Me - Chapter 2

He and Hank followed the paramedics down the hallway, both silent, both weighted down with the reality of what had happened. They reached the exit and he noticed Voight was hanging back a few steps, "Halstead, you go with Erin in the ambulance."

"But…" he countered.

"But nothing, go in the ambulance. I need to find whoever did this to her. I will be to the hospital soon," his gruff voice sounding shattered. He paused for a moment, and turned around, looked again to him, and said, "Thank you Halstead. Thank you for getting to her. Keep me updated and let me know if anything has changed."

"Okay Sarg, I will let you know," climbing into the ambulance and silently hoping he would not need to update him, he was already unsure of how much his sergeant had heard of him professing his love for his sergeant's pseudo daughter. During the ambulance ride, he found himself lost in his thoughts, unable to comprehend the last hour of his life. Erin Lindsay, his Erin Lindsay, had been stabbed and was clinging to life. He was surrounded by the noises of an ambulance, and he was somewhat aware that Dawson's sister kept looking over to him, probably checking to see if he was still conscious. He wasn't aware of his breathing, it didn't feel like he was. It felt like he had been holding his breath since the moment he walked into that room. The feeling he had was somewhere between guilt and fear. He felt like he never should have let her go down that hallway herself, and he was terrified to imagine what his life would be like without her in it. He reached for his phone in his pocket, sending his brother Will a text message, knowing he was on rotations today in the hospital. "Will, Erin and I are five minutes out. She was injured, it doesn't look good. I need you."

Almost instantly, he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He looked down and saw Will's reply. "I am waiting already. Voight called me. I will do everything I can." He put his phone away with the one free hand he had, the other still gripping Erin's hand, praying that she would hold on a little longer. The oxygen mask they had on her distorted her beautiful face, but he could still see the indents in her cheeks, put there by her prominent dimples. He pulled her tiny, limp hand up to his lips, pressing his lips against the pads on her fingers. He could not believe that this was all happening. He had fallen in love with his partner, the one person who was "off limits" to him; but the fact was, that he had fallen for her, and regardless of what was waiting for them down the road, he was going to stand by her, no matter the circumstances. She just had to pull through.

When they reached the hospital, a flurry of activity was taking place around him. He climbed out of the ambulance, unwilling to let Erin out of his sight. As he ran with the paramedics, he saw his brother waiting for them right inside the doors to the hospital. "Will," he breathed out and stopped running.

"She is in good hands, the rest of your unit is already here. We are going to do everything possible. Just sit tight, Jay."

"I can't leave her, Will. She needs someone with her."

"No, what she needs is for you to be strong for her. Sit down in the waiting room, and get some water, you look like you are about to pass out."

Reluctantly, he did what his brother told him. He turned to the waiting room, where his unit, sans Voight, was waiting. He saw Ruzek and Burgess sitting next to each other, Ruzek holding Burgess's hand so tight, as if he was afraid she may slip away from him at any moment. He saw Mouse there, his head down. Jay knew that Mouse had a soft spot for Erin, he liked her no-nonsense attitude. Olinsky looked like he had aged 10 years in the last hour, but no doubt Voight told him to come here. He was practically Erin's uncle, at least in every way that mattered. Atwater stood against the wall, looking as if he was anxiously waiting for news. His hand rested on Nadia's shoulder, who looked as if she could break into thousands of pieces at any moment. Antonio was already on his feet, walking his direction. He had always thought that Antonio might know what was going on between him and Erin, but he had never had confirmation.

"Jay…" Antonio started.

"Antonio, I cannot lose her."

"You aren't going to," Antonio said as Jay noticed Nadia get up and cross the room. Of all the people in the room, Nadia is the only one that knew the whole truth about Erin and him. They had done a pretty good job of hiding it, until one morning, when they heard the front door slam and they thought it was safe to go to the kitchen. He and Erin had been standing together, fresh out of bed, half dressed, her in his shirt, he in his sweatpants, her making coffee, he with his arms around her waist, his face buried in her hair, when Nadia walked back in the front door after leaving one of her textbooks by mistake.

She had interrupted them with a, "Hey guys," smirking like a school child who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Before he could string together two words, Erin saved him. He dropped his arms from around her waist, as if that would make the moment any less suspicious.

"Hey Nads," she said cautiously.

"So guys, I have a confession to make. I have known about you for a while, and I wanted to say something but you both seemed so happy, I didn't want to disturb that. But I am glad we can finally be honest with each other," Nadia said laughing at the shock on Jay's face.

"Wait, how did you know about us?" Erin said as she turned quickly towards Nadia, waiting for her response.

"You know I do sleep here too, and well you guys are not exactly quie-," Nadia started.

"Okay! Okay! I get it. No need to continue," Erin replied.

"I just want you guys to know I am happy for you. And my lips are sealed. Close your mouth Jay." Nadia said as she walked out the door with a giggle.

He had turned in shock to Erin, unable to completely digest what just happened. She just reached up on her tippy toes, kissed him firmly on the mouth. "Don't worry, she won't say anything. And I told you that you had to be more quiet!" Erin said with a wink, before turning to finish their coffee, leaving Jay to stand in the kitchen in silent shock.

He was snapped back into reality as Nadia threw her arms around him, tiny compared to him, but when he leaned into the hug it felt like they were both holding onto each other, trying to steady each other and prevent the other from falling. The streak marks on Nadia's face told him she had been crying. The wetness on his own cheeks told him he had been as well. She whispered, "She has to be okay."

Antonio interrupted them when he told Jay to go wash himself off, when Jay noticed for the first time that his hands had been coated in Erin's blood from his attempt at trying to stop her bleeding. Antonio walked with him to the bathroom where he could wash up. Antonio looked at him, concern, exhaustion and curiosity spelled out all over his face, "Whatever you two have going on, don't lose that Jay. I can tell how much you care, it didn't take long to figure that out. Hold onto it, and don't let her go."

"She has to pull through. She has to. I love her and I don't care what Voight says. I am going to tell him as soon as he gets here. She was nervous to tell him. She thought he would make one of us transfer, but I don't care if he does. I love intelligence, but I love her more. I will accept the transfer," he said.

"Jay, lets not get ahead of ourselves. Go wash up, you can talk to Voight when he gets here. His concern right now is not going to be on transferring you. His focus is on the girl we are all here for. Your girl."

Jay walked into the bathroom, still so unsteady and unbelieving that this was all happening. He washed his hands and it felt like he was moving in slow motion. Nothing felt right. He slid down the wall, his back pressed to it, steadying his breathing. Erin had been seriously injured during a raid and now he was left to pick up the pieces; would she die, would she live? He knew Erin Lindsay was a fighter, she was a bad ass. She fought for who and what she believed in, and had the biggest heart of anyone he had ever met. Minutes later he heard a knock on the door, he wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he realized he had been in there for a while, lost in his thoughts, stuck in his own memories of Erin Lindsay. He finished up in the bathroom and made his way out to the waiting room, to rejoin his unit, his family. He looked up to see Will approaching, everyone stood, anxiously awaiting any news he had for them.

Will started, "Erin is breathing on her own, and doing well under the circumstances. When she first arrived in the ambulance, her breathing was very shallow, due to the trauma her body was under. The knife nicked her celiac artery ever so slightly, but we were able to get the blood loss under control and give her a transfusion." Jay tried to fight the tears of relief threatening to fall, but he was unable to. "I believe that she will make a full recovery. It will take some time, but she should be awake in the next few hours. I advise you all to go home and get some rest, she can have visitors in the morning." The group collectively breathed a sigh of relief and started to disburse. Jay reached to pick up his phone to dial Voight, when Will grabbed his arm and led him in the other direction away from the rest of the unit. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Will said with a strange note in his voice.

"Thank you Will. I can't tell you how much this means to me. I cannot begin to think about what I would do if I lost her…," he started rambling.

"Jay. Slow down. I said I needed to talk to you."

"What's up? Is there something else? Is Erin okay?"

"Yes, yes, she is okay, and I probably shouldn't even be talking with you about this, but she isn't awake yet, and it's an issue that needs to be addressed, but this is about Erin's blood work."


	3. She Told Me - Chapter 3

"Will, what is wrong with Erin's blood work?" Jay said.

"Erin is pregnant, Jay," Will said, looking down to the ground and then slowly meeting his brother's eyes. Jay felt his knees go weak, catching himself before he could fall to the ground.

"She's what?" He whispered.

"Your girlfriend is pregnant, Jay. Which I would assume to mean you are having a baby."

He felt tears come to his eyes again. He was going to be a father. "But she lost so much blood, she was unconscious. Is the baby okay?"

Will laid his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Jay, the baby looks to be fine. We were able to detect a heartbeat, and we will do an ultrasound in a little while. I wanted to find out if you wanted to be there for that. You still have a little while though, I thought you might want to run home and change before Erin wakes up."

He looked down at his clothes, realizing he was still covered in blood, and then the reality hit him, that he was covered in Erin's blood, and Erin was pregnant… pregnant with their baby. "Okay, yeah. I don't want her to wake up and see me like this. She is going to have enough to deal with when she wakes up. I will get Antonio to drive me home."

Just at that moment, he heard a flurry of activity behind him. Turning, he saw Voight walk into the waiting room. He didn't have to look at his brother to know that he was staring holes into the back of his head. It looked to him as Voight was on his way over to them, no doubt to speak with Will. "Dr. Halstead, how is she?"

"She is recovering right now. It was a little touch and go to begin with, but it looks like Jay was able to stop a lot of the bleeding while you were still in the field. And then in surgery we were able to repair the damage and stop the rest of the blood loss. She is going to be fine," Will said after looking to Jay, putting a hand on his shoulder and then walking away to give he and his Sergeant some time to talk. Voight also looked to him, gauging his reaction to the news.

"Voight, can we talk for a minute? I need to run home and get changed but I want to talk with you first." He decided he had to address this thing head on. Voight didn't need to know about the baby yet, but at the very least he should know about their relationship.

Voight looked at him, already predicting what he was going to tell him, "Sure, Halstead."

"Okay, let me start off by saying, we never meant to break your rules, or disrespect you at all."

"Save it, Halstead. I already know what you are going to tell me."

"No, Sarge. With all due respect, I need to tell you this. Erin and I, we started seeing each other when she went to the task force. We waited until we weren't in the same unit, to let anything start between us. When she came back to Intelligence, we had already developed a relationship. We tried to cool it, but that didn't work out. You know we have always had a connection, you saw it from the very beginning. And I know your rules, work in the same unit, there can be no dating between two people in that unit. I get it, and I even understand where you are coming from. But that brings me to my next point… If the only way we can be together is if one of us is transferred, I am willing to accept that. You can send me wherever you want. I don't care. Of course I would rather stay in intelligence, this unit is my family, but if the only way Erin and I can be together is if I am with another unit, so be it. I love her, and I will do anything for her. I mean anything. She and I, we aren't a fling, it's the real thing.. I know I already said it, but I love her. This isn't how she wanted you to find out. She was so worried about how you would react, because she respects you so much." He breathed out that last sentence, almost gasping for air. He had wanted to get that off his chest for so long. He had known how he felt about Erin Lindsay almost immediately. She captivated him. He had never felt that way about anyone before. There was something about her hazel eyes and how they seemed to stare right through him. She could read him like a book, and yet at the same time, the best thing about their relationship is that it was rooted in friendship. She was truly his best friend, and they could argue and fight and at the end of the day he never had to worry that the argument would last longer than that day, because when night time came, he would always find her right where she belonged… in his arms. And now, they were going to have a baby. God, he couldn't believe that she didn't know yet that she had this perfect, tiny little human growing inside of her. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it earlier. She had been exhausted for the past couple of weeks. He thought it was just stress related, but little did they both know that she was pregnant. The thought brought a smile to his face, which he was quick to calm, when he was brought out of his reverie when he saw Voight dangling keys in his face. He shook his head a bit, confused.

"Take my keys, Halstead. Go get changed and then get back here. She will want to see you when she wakes up." There was no mention of being transferred. There was really no acknowledgement that he had heard or understood what Jay said, but he knew that his Sergeant had digested every word. He was offering him his keys, so that he could go get himself cleaned up and come back to the hospital in time for Erin to wake up. He didn't want to have a false sense of security, but he thought that might mean he was giving them his blessing. He didn't give it a second thought.

"Thank you, Sarge. I will be back as soon as I can, please call me with any updates," and with that he took the keys, walked through the entrance and to Voight's car. The thought struck him that he couldn't wait to tell Erin that Voight had not only volunteered his keys. He couldn't wait until she woke up, and they could talk. She would never believe that Voight had basically given them his permission. He just hoped she wasn't too upset that this is the way he found out.

As he drove to his apartment, his mind couldn't help but drift back to the baby that he hadn't known about until about an hour ago. He wondered how Erin would take that news. He knew that she had reservations about having children. Voight was the only responsible parent figure that she had ever had. That being true, Jay knew that Erin would be an incredible mother. The amount of compassion she showed to all the kids their unit had ever encountered told him she would. He didn't even know how far along she was, but if he had to guess, he would say she was probably two months along. He thought back to that night, two months ago. That night had been on his mind since Will had told him the baby news.

He had walked in his front door that night, frustrated and exhausted. He and Erin had had a conversation about their future, leading towards the fact that she was back in the unit, and it was almost impossible for them to keep this secret from Voight and the rest of the unit. They all were on a raid that day, and one of the guys they were looking for got the jump on him and he ended up in the hospital with a concussion. He had gotten knocked out and he knew it freaked Erin out. He had protested, of course. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with going to the hospital, but Voight had insisted. Erin drove him and broke down in the car on the way. Her reaction was so out of character, but she said she had trouble controlling her emotions when it had initially happened. She said if she had broken down in front of Voight he would have known instantly. So instead, she schooled her face and emotions. All of this had led to a discussion of them trying to cool down their relationship until they figured out how they would move forward. They had agreed they would always have each other's backs, and they had silently acknowledged that they would never be anything less than best friends and that the possibility of "One Day" still existed, but they had some things to figure out before they could commit to each other. As he was walking down the hallway that night, he thought back to the first day, opening his front door to find her on the other side, a hopeful look on her face. This night he opened his door, expecting darkness, almost relying on the darkness, so that he could settle into it and forget the events of the day. Instead, when he opened his door, he was met with a fully lit apartment and the noises of a busy kitchen. He stepped into his apartment and towards his kitchen, catching the sight of Erin, who hadn't realized he was home yet. He walked carefully into the kitchen. "Er?" He said quietly. He hadn't expected her there, but he knew she had access to his apartment via the keys they had exchanged when this whole thing started.

She turned around, looked at him, tears slowly filling her eyes for the second time that day. "I realized while I was driving to my apartment, that there would be no one here to take care of you tonight. And then I realized we didn't eat lunch today, and all of a sudden I felt incredibly guilty. I picked up take out and came right over. It felt so normal, heading over to your place, picking up dinner for us. But this time, I realized, that it was the first time since we got together, that we would be doing so as just friends. Nothing about that felt right. Nothing about this is right. I cannot just be your friend, Jay. Not after everything that has already happened between us. You know me, and I like to take things slow, but we cannot go backwards. We will figure out a way to make it work. We have to. Because I realized, it is not that I can't do this without you, but I know that I don't want to. I used to think being in Intelligence defined me, but it doesn't. I love my job, and I love our unit, my family, but none of it means anything if I don't get to end the day in your arms."

"And what about Voight?"

"We will figure it out together." And with that he rushed to her, desperate to put his arms around her. He slipped his arms around her waist, lifting her up shirt up slightly and slipping one hand under her shirt, gripping her hips, lifting her a bit and carefully setting her down, kissing her, unbuttoning her shirt as he went. He brought her shirt over her head. He steadied her chin, and kissed her hard. He let his lips trail down her neck and to her chest, slowly undressing her, while she was powerless to stop him. She didn't want to stop him. He removed his arms from around her, and for a moment she felt disappointed because she thought he might be pulling away. He then slipped an arm around her back, and one under her legs, carrying her to his bedroom, bringing the smile back to her face. "Jay! We have dinner waiting and you have a concussion!" Erin said reluctantly.

"I don't care." He replied. And he didn't, he didn't care that they had effectively "broken up" earlier that day, all that he cared about was that he had his girl back in his arms, right where she belonged.

Thinking back, he knew they had been reckless that night, but at that moment, he couldn't have cared less. He was desperate for her, so thankful that they had worked things out. He knew at that moment that he loved her.

He was snapped back to the present as he arrived at his apartment and reached his front door. He opened the door to his apartment, and almost immediately sank to his couch in exhaustion…

AN: So here we are at the third chapter! Now Voight knows about Lindsay and Halstead, but how will he and Erin react when they find out about Baby Halstead? I am a few days late on this, I apologize and I made this one a little longer than the others on account of lateness. I am hoping to have the fourth chapter out by Monday or Tuesday at the latest! Happy Reading ! Reviews are always appreciated. They make a long work day not so long!


	4. She Told Me - Chapter 4

AN: Parts of this are definitely rated M! I don't own anything, although I wish I could say differently.

As exhausted as he was, he knew he couldn't let the exhaustion overcome him. He had a girl and a baby that she didn't yet know waiting on him about at the hospital. He went to his room, to quickly shower off the day's events and change into clothes that weren't caked in his girlfriend's blood. He quickly changed and ran out the door, careful to grab his black hoodie on his way out. It was the piece of clothing that Erin always stole whenever she was over. He imagined the hospital gown could only provide so much warmth. He knew she had a tough night ahead of her. He approached Voight's car, shaking his head slightly, still surprised at how the day had turned out.

As he got closer to the hospital, his mind started to wander. He couldn't get Erin off his brain. How was she going to react when he told her they were having a baby? He knew she would be concerned because of her injury and any side effects it could have on the baby, but Will assured him that the baby would be okay, and that they may even be able to get an ultrasound done today. He just couldn't wait until she was awake. He needed to feel her hazel eyes on him and needed to be reassured that she was truly okay.

He reached the hospital in record time, and walked through the main doors, anxious to see what he would find when he walked through them. He found Voight pacing near the desk, no doubt, demanding answers. In the far distance, he saw Will approaching. Voight saw him, and called him over. "Halstead, she isn't awake yet, but your brother said it could help to have us sit with her for a little while."

"Jay can I talk to you for a second, before I take you back?" Will said with a look in his eyes.

He felt dread wash over him, "Sure, walk with me while I get some water." Voight certainly looked interested in whatever his brother had to tell him, but he thought it might be better he not be a part of this conversation. "Okay, what's up Will?"

"Calm down, Jay. They are both fine. I just needed to get you away from Voight. Obviously Erin doesn't know about the baby yet, and I think it best if you tell her. I will be right there to answer any questions she has, but I think she should hear that from you. However, I just wanted to confirm with you, before anyone says anything; Voight doesn't know about the baby yet, correct?"

"Jesus, Will! You scared me, maybe next time don't look at me like the world is ending next time you tell me that you have to talk to me while my girlfriend and unborn baby are lying in a hospital room, unconscious, might I add, because my girlfriend was stabbed today. Not to mention, before 3 hours ago, I didn't even know that a baby existed. But to answer your question, no, Voight doesn't know anything about the baby yet. He just found out an hour ago that Erin and I were even together. He took that surprisingly well. I expected to need my own bed in this place after that conversation and instead the man offered me his keys so I could go shower before Erin woke up."

"Slow down. You cannot be this worked up when I take you to Erin. First, Voight is going to know something is up. And this stressing that you are doing right now is not going to be good for you, Erin or your baby. If there is one thing I have seen, it is that you and Erin are great together. And no matter what, you figure things out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." They did always work things out, they always knew exactly what the other needed to hear. Sometimes it wasn't about finding the right words, as much as it was just being in each other's presence.

His mind went back to a night about a month ago, he and Erin had left work, both exhausted after a rough day. They had left the district about 10 minutes apart, which had become standard practice as to not draw attention to them leaving together. Erin had had a particularly rough day, after they found a girl about 16 who had been assaulted and left for dead. They found her and got her to the hospital in time, but not soon enough to avoid all the emotional scars the girl would have. Jay knew these kinds of cases got to her, so he picked up take out and brought it over to her house, expecting a quiet night, maybe watching the hockey game that was on that night.

However, she had little interest in food as soon as he walked in the door. Her focus was all on him, and he was happy to oblige. He left the takeout on the counter and let his attention be consumed by the half-naked girl that stood before him. She had answered the door in only his hoodie, half zipped, leaving little to the imagination. She looked so damn good in his clothes. He looked her up and down, his eyes stuck where the zipper stopped, dangerously close to not being zipped at all. She took his breath away. Her hair hung around her face in soft curls, her face tired, but beautiful. God, he wondered how he had gotten so lucky. There was no cure like Erin Lindsay for a tough day. He slipped his hand through the little space made by her hand on her hip. He used his other day to cup her cheek. She took her hands and pushed up his t-shirt, stripping him of it. Her hands fell to his belt, expertly undoing it as he removed his hands from her and let her get to work. As soon as she had the belt unclasped, he moved his hands to her zipper, unzipping it the rest of the way. He slipped his hands under the hoodie and pushed it off her shoulders, taking a minute to soak in the picture of Erin Lindsay in nothing but a lacy black thong. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of the thong, pushing it down her legs. She stepped out of it. Where his hands had touched her skin, she had goose bumps. He let his hands trail down over her breasts, stopping to tease her nipples. They had been so sensitive lately, and he knew it made her crazy. He then led her backwards to her bedroom, gently pushing her backwards until she was laying down on her bed. He used his hand that wasn't pinning her own hands above her head, to spread her legs. She gasped a little, and then gasped a little more when he slipped one, then two fingers inside of her. He loved that she was already so ready for him. He leaned over her, letting his fingers continue to work her up, and kissed her hard on the mouth. He trailed his kisses between the valley that her breasts made. She was practically buzzing under his touch. She kept whispering his name, and he knew he was getting her close to the edge. He slipped his fingers out of her and put his mouth on her instead. Her hips bucking and he steadying her with his hand. He took her bundle of nerves gently between his teeth. She couldn't take it anymore. Her body was vibrating under him. He leaned up to kiss her again. He wanted her so bad, and she him. He used his hand that wasn't steadying her hips to slip his pants off. She had done half the work for him. He crawled over her, letting her feel his erection on her belly. She inhaled, readying herself for him. He kissed her once more before sliding into her. She cried out a bit and he let her adjust to him, pausing. "Are you okay?" He whispered to her.

"Yes, don't stop, Jay." He continued his movements until they were both on the edge.

"God, Erin. You are amazing." She put her finger to his mouth, silencing him.

"Kiss me, Jay." And so he did, and as he kissed her they came together, deliciously, sweetly, not letting their lips leave the other's mouth.

That was one of the best nights of his life. They had spent hours awake in each other's arms, before finally drifting off into a restful sleep. He was brought back to reality when Will snapped his fingers in his face. "Yo, Bro. Where did you go just then? You want to go see your girl?"

"Yes, sorry, of course." He guiltily bit back a smirk, if only his brother knew what he had just been thinking about. They grabbed Voight on their way up to Erin's room. When they got there, Jay inhaled deeply, seeing his partner, best friend and girlfriend laying in the hospital bed, looking impossibly small. He and Voight both took a seat next to her bed. He took one of her hands in his, careful not to disturb her IV. He laced his fingers through hers.

"It shouldn't be long before she wakes up. Press the call button if you need anything or when she wakes up. I am glad she has both of you here," Will said softly. Voight looked up and caught Jay's eyes and then looking down at his daughter's fingers laced through his. Jay could tell that he was desperately trying to resist the urge to say something to him. Yet, he said nothing. His focus was mostly on his daughter, laying in the bed between them.

He wasn't sure how long they had been there for or how long it took him to doze off, but he awoke to a slight tug on his hand. He opened his eyes to the gorgeous Erin Lindsay looking back at him. The corners of his mouth tugged into a smile, she took his breath away, even in a hospital gown, and tubes and wires running all over her body. "Erin… Thank God, you are awake," he whispered, almost afraid to say a word, just in case he was dreaming. But he looked across and saw that Voight had also fallen asleep but he saw that his eyes were opening. He couldn't wait another second. He leaned over and kissed his girl, right on the mouth. "God, I love you." He couldn't be bothered with caring that Voight was staring open-mouthed at him, no doubt a reaction to his brazen actions.

"Jay," she said, her voice even more hoarse than usual. The alarm in her voice was evident. She looked at him like she was questioning his sanity. Had he really just kissed her and professed his love for her in front of their sergeant and her pseudo-father?

"It's okay, Erin, he knows about us. I told him." Erin looked to Voight for confirmation and with a little nod of his head, he stood up and kissed her on the forehead, just thankful to have her awake. Jay let them have a minute, as he went to look for his brother in the hallway. His hope was that because he was giving them a few minutes alone, Voight would extend the same courtesy to him, so that he and Will could talk with Erin. She needed to know that she was pregnant.

At the far end of the hospital hallway, he saw Will talking with a nurse, "Will! Erin's awake!" His brother started walking in his direction, noting the anxiety in his brother's voice. He knew that Jay was probably scared out of his mind to tell Erin she was pregnant. They walked together to Erin's room, standing in the doorway, and then entering. She was much more coherent now then a few minutes ago. She looked awake. She looked so much better than she had when they first walked in the room.

"Well, well, well. Sleeping Beauty has awoken." Will said with a wink in Erin's direction. She smiled in Will's direction. She was sure that wink was for Jay's benefit. Jay rolled his eyes at his brother. "Voight do you think you could give us a couple minutes alone?"

"Sure, Doc. Halstead, you coming with me?" Voight looked in Jay's direction.

"Eh, no, I will stay with Erin." And when Voight looked at him quizzically, he added quickly, "Just in case she has any questions about what happened today."

"Okay, I have to go check in with the station, anyway. I'll be back soon. Erin, I am so glad you came back to us. You had us all worried there for a little while."

"Thank you, Hank. Thank you for everything." She was clearly referencing his openness to their relationship. Voight walked out of the door and down the hallway. Will closed the door behind him, and went to sit down in the chair that Voight had left. Jay sat in the other chair, holding her hand.

"Okay you two, what is going on? You are both super suspicious right now. Tell me what is going on."

Jay looked at her, a smile tugging at his lips. "Okay, I knew it was only a matter of time before you caught on that something was up." She looked at him, anxiously waiting for him to continue. "You know how you have been so tired the last few weeks? Well there is a reason for that. You are pregnant, Erin. We are going to have a baby." As he told her, a huge smile broke out on his face. He was unable to school his expression. He had his girl back. She was going to be okay, and they were going to have a baby.

AN: Two chapters in two days! Tell me what you think, review and favorite if you would like me to continue! This chapter was so fun to write. First time writing M material, let me know what you thought. I always appreciate feedback! Happy Reading!


End file.
